Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have increasingly become a primary means for customers to engage in financial transactions. Typically, transaction cards are formed of plastic material. For example, a typical credit card may be manufactured out of PVC plastic using extrusion molding and lamination processes. The plastic card may then be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic strip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance.
Typical materials used to manufacture transaction cards (e.g., PVC plastic) may result in cards that are not very durable, are prone to scratching, wearing, and layer separation, and lack visual and/or tactile appeal. Typical transaction cards may also be limited in terms of how they are constructed, their achievable mechanical properties, and their ability to achieve stylistic variability. For instance, transaction cards of varying weight, color, texture, style, shape, thickness, flexibility, rigidity, density, and other physical properties may be desired, but traditional transaction cards may be limited in how variations of these features can be achieved. Therefore, an improved transaction card that enables the use of various construction designs, manufacturing processes, and materials is highly desirable.
The present disclosure addresses one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with conventional transaction card constructions.